


Avengers: Miracle

by ChaoticNeutral



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: The Snap had taken the people she loved and devastated the world. Her parents. Her own partner. Who knows how many of her friends. It had seemed as though all hope was lost.But then those heroes came to her for help. Saying there was a way to make things right. And if there was a chance she could fix this and restore everything, then she was determined to try.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 385





	Avengers: Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I had not yet seen Endgame at the time I originally wrote this and came up with this off the top of my head.
> 
> I’m of the opinion that kwamis can’t really be “snapped” out of existence that easily. They’re mini gods born of concepts.
> 
> That protection doesn’t apply to their holders though.

* * *

The first sign that something was wrong was the appearance of that spaceship in America.

A country away and across the sea was too far for Ladybug and Chat Noir to attempt to go to offer aid, but they remained vigilant in case more trouble arrived. Which naturally, it did. 

Just not in Paris.

More reports came in. Various ambushes across the world. In Scotland, for sure. Then the major battle in Wakanda, where the Avengers fought the Mad Titan Thanos for a Stone? An artifact of some sort. With Earth’s Mightiest Heroes and the army of Wakanda, surely they could win.

Except they didn’t. Whatever Thanos had been after, he had gotten.

It happened with a Snap.

Marinette could almost swear she had heard it when it happened—like the snap had been in her own mind instead of across the world. Whatever had happened, she had felt it, though she didn’t understand it. An encroaching feeling of dread that burrowed into her chest and became a growing gnawing pain that threatened to eat her from the inside out. She didn’t know what it was or what it represented, but it was unlike any akuma or foe she had ever faced.

The second sign that something was wrong was when Tikki began to shudder and sob as if in pain. Despite Marinette’s best efforts, there was nothing she could do to help her. And Tikki couldn’t bring herself to explain it.

But what really made it clear was when her own parents turned to dust right in front of her.

“Is…is this an akuma?” Marinette gasped out— _begged_.

And Tikki only looked up at her in despair.

“No.”

And she wailed.

* * *

She was panicking. Of course she was. Her entire world was rapidly falling apart and she didn’t know why. All she could do—all that she could think to do was get to Master Fu’s in hopes that whatever was happening hadn’t taken him as well and that he might have an answer.

She prayed he would still be there. She prayed harder than she ever had for anything in her life.

Please, please let someone remain. Please let him be all right. Please let him have an answer.

She didn’t even bother to detransform once she reached his home, her desperation and need for what little strength the suit and feeling of Tikki’s magic could offer was too great. And when she found him and Wayzz seated at his table pouring over the tablet, she felt like she could finally breathe.

“Master Fu! What is happening?!” 

Fu’s head snapped up to look at her, and he smiled shakily in relief. It seemed he had been just as worried as she had. “Marinette. You are all right.”

“Yes, of course!” She assured him. No turning to dust and blowing away in the wind for her, thank you very much!

As if sensing her feelings—or perhaps to confirm for himself, Wayzz floated over to her and rested a paw on her cheek, giving a small smile and nod when she didn’t crumble beneath his touch. She wanted to smile back. She wanted to reassure him. But…

“My parents…” She stifled a sob. “They just…disappeared right in front of my eyes! It’s happening all over the place! The whole city is affected.”

“It’s not just the city.” Fu confirmed, somberly. “I fear that this is far, far greater than Paris.”

It was.

With a short detransformation, the four watched in mounting horror as the news reports came in from all over the world detailing the sudden and rapid loss of life. People disappearing in seconds. Of all the chaos erupting, how emergencies were popping up everywhere and how there weren’t nearly enough authorities or EMS workers to handle it all.

More information both flooded and trickled in. They had to work through the flood of panicked news broadcasts and stories to find the bits of information that could explain what had happened.

Of Thanos, a “Mad Titan” from another world.

Of the Avengers trying to stop him.

Of Wakanda and the final stand.

Of how they failed.

Of what was being called “The Snap”.

Marinette sent out message after message to Chat Noir, telling him where to meet her. Hoping he was unharmed. Hoping that whatever had happened could be taken care of. Hoping that he was just slow to respond. Or caught up in something elsewhere. Or simply hadn’t transformed and thus hadn’t received her message yet.

All her hopes were dashed that evening when it was a lone cat kwami who arrived, carrying a ring in his much too small hands.

“I’m sorry.”

And Marinette cried.

* * *

The days that followed passed mostly in silence. With no one left at home, Marinette couldn’t bring herself to return to the bakery. She was technically an orphan now, anyway, and if she did get caught, she might not be able to get away to do anything as Ladybug. As such, she stayed with Fu while the two of them attempted to find some means of undoing this travesty. Their attempts to look through the tablet and decipher more of the Miraculous text gave them no answers. Fu was determined to not give up and kept trying. Marinette continued to help him, though less out of any real belief that they could find an answer and more of an attempt to keep busy.

She stubbornly ignored her phone. She kept it off and refused to even touch it. And when researching, she avoided any news of Paris at all costs, especially the Ladyblog.

Marinette had already lost her parents and her partner. She didn’t want to find out who else she knew was gone.

Maybe it was worse not knowing. But it was still too fresh and the pain too great. She didn’t want to discover that she had lost anyone else. Alya. Rose. Juleka. Alix. Mylene. Nino. Luka. Ivan. Ms. Chamack. Manon. Hell, even Chloe.

Three was too much as it was. And she knew all of Paris was suffering, but she just…she just couldn’t bring herself to know what she had lost. Not as long as there was a chance to save them. Because if she found out any of them were gone as well?

She may not have the heart to keep trying.

Unfortunately, she didn’t know how to translate the ancient texts. So that was left to Fu. Meanwhile, she continued to gather information from the rest of the world—particularly about Thanos and the Avengers. Was Thanos still active? Were the Avengers still around? Were they planning anything? Did they have a way to undo this?

She spent her time searching fruitlessly for information—hopefully for answers she could use. All while Tikki and Plagg stayed attached to her side, as if desperately seeking and giving comfort. Neither were doing well, though it was for different reasons. Tikki could feel the pain of Thanos altering reality as they knew it to erase half of all life. And Plagg was a mix of exhaustion and sorrow over the loss of Chat Noir. He wouldn’t even gorge himself on the cheese available. She had to encourage him to eat.

When she couldn’t stand to look at the computer or TV anymore, she would bake, filling Fu’s home with aromas that would be enticing if everything didn’t taste like ash in her mouth. Tikki at least seemed to appreciate the efforts, constantly nibbling away at all times in an attempt to build up her energy. If there was anything to be gained over the days and weeks that they spent there, Tikki was improving at least. That was one thing to be happy for.

Marinette didn’t feel she deserved to be happy. The world was a mess. Paris was a mess. And by all counts, she was Ladybug and should be able to do SOMETHING. But she was scared to go out. Not for herself or what could happen to her, but afraid of that striking realization of just how alone she might be. She was worried that she would break. Either he knew how fragile her current state was or otherwise knew something else she did not, because Fu insisted she remain hidden just in case Thanos tried anything else.

“Have faith, Marinette. There is a way.” He assured her.

But she wasn’t so sure.

She wanted to help. Paris needed her.

But she needed Chat.

She needed her parents.

She needed an answer.

So perhaps it was luck or fate that the answer came one day less than a month after this nightmare started in the form of a glowing orange portal that deposited two strangers into Fu’s study.

“Who are you?!” She demanded. She wasn’t transformed, but she still had her earrings and Tikki was nearby and at full health. If she had to fight, she could. To protect the few people she had left, she would.

One of the men was tall and looked quite strong—a warrior, she realized. Blond hair and eyes that were kind but sharp. She could tell from his stance and his expression that he was very well experienced. Could she take him?

Her eyes narrowed.

If he was a threat, she would certainly try.

But he held up his hands in a gesture signifying he meant no harm. “Please. We’re not here to fight.”

She wasn’t sure she could trust him, but he seemed sincere. Sincere and desperate for something.

The other man stepped forward at that point. He was Chinese and looked stern in a way similar to Fu. “We must speak with the Guardian.”

“Well then,” came Master Fu’s voice from the side door, causing all three to snap towards him in varying degrees of surprise and concern. “Shall we discuss matters in the living area?”

* * *

It was interesting meeting with these strangers over tea. The Chinese man was settled quickly, clearly wanting to not waste time. Meanwhile, the American one was clearly unused to the customs but took the differences in stride, noted how the others were seated, and followed with little issue.

“I see your side has grown since our groups parted ways.”

The man who called himself Wong nodded. “Yes, we gained knowledge and items of power, as well as followers to disperse our teachings through.” He frowned, seeming to study Fu. “But it would seem your side has had some setbacks.”

Marinette initially wanted to bristle at that and come to Master Fu’s defense, but for all that they spoke of division and two groups, they did not sound at odds with one another. And if anything, Wong sounded…sad for the fate of Fu’s monastery.

And for his part, Fu did not take offense to the comment. It was only the truth. He lowered his head, regret clear in his expression. “Mistakes have been made. But at least most of the Miraculous remain intact and safe.”

“So it’s true then?” The blond man asked, hopeful but cautious. “These ‘Miraculous’ items are really on par with the Infinity Stones?”

Fu nodded. “In a way. The Infinity Stones were born of physical and quantifiable concepts of existence. The Miraculous were created from the birth of metaphysical and abstract aspects of life. Creation. Destruction. Transmission. Protection. Subjection. In a sense, the Miraculous and the Infinity Stones operated alongside and counter to each other. Intertwined but separate. Each are incredibly powerful, and extremely dangerous if they were to fall into the wrong hands.”

“There was a reason our two sects separated millennia ago.” Wong stated, continuing the explanation. “In the distant past, our Order was a singular group created to guard both the Miraculous and the Infinity Stones in their possession.” His expression hardened. “But it was soon realized that the power of both sets—even if incomplete—were too great to hold in one place or under one group, regardless of the intentions. So the Order was split into two sects—one to guard the Infinity Stones as well as other artifacts and tomes, and the other to hide the Miraculous and keep them hidden from history and the world.”

“Yes,” Fu said, somberly. “So that if one side fell and this very event happened, the other could intervene to set things right.”

“That is why we are here now.” Wong stated. “The madman known as ‘Thanos’ is no longer a threat. Now is the time to correct the damage he has caused and rebuild. But we need the aid of the Miraculous to do so.”

“I see.” Fu replied. He said nothing further.

Anxious, Marinette looked between the two in confusion and growing hope.

Please. Please. Please.

“So you’re saying that we can fix this? The Miraculous can restore things?” She asked.

There was a long pause before Fu nodded.

“The Infinity Stones and the Miraculous are different sets of power, but both are still tied to the reality we know. Both can still have an effect and counter each other if it becomes necessary. Thanos may have gotten the Stones and used them in his mad quest, but he didn’t know about the Miraculous. That will be what will unravel his plans.”

“But how?” She asked.

“The Miraculous Cure.” The man known as Wong replied.

She gasped. “What?!”

Master Fu set his cup down and started to explain. “The Miraculous Ladybug you cast is able to undo the damage done by akuma attacks, but it doesn’t stop there. You’ve fixed things that were damaged or broken before the akuma came to be—that may have even been the reason for the akuma in the first place.”

“Over the past year, there have been major crises that have gone so far as to result in world-effecting acts.” Wong added. ”Flooding, unnatural storms, even moving the planet itself. Each and every time, you were able to set things right.”

“Yeah, but wasn’t all that just because an akuma was involved?” She asked.

“No.” Fu disagreed. “The Miraculous Ladybug changed things to rights because it was what YOU believed to be right. In your hands, the Cure can correct more damage done by natural and unnatural means. It is fully possible that it can undo the damage Thanos has caused and restore those who have been lost.”

“We have a plan to amplify the spellwork to allow the effects to be greater.” Wong explained. “Our allies are looking into the process now. But your Cure is still the basis for it. We will need your support to proceed.”

She shook her head. This was just too crazy!

“But…this isn’t just Paris! This is the world—the entire UNIVERSE! I don’t know if I can!” Marinette exclaimed. “What if it doesn’t work?”

Fu nodded at her, hopefully. “Then it doesn’t work. Nothing changes. But if it does work, everything changes. That means there’s a chance things can improve and the damage can be undone. Isn’t that worth trying for?”

She clenched her fists, anxious and uncertain. “I just…”

“Miss Ladybug,” The blond man finally spoke up, drawing her attention to him. “I know it’s scary and it seems like it would hurt to let yourself hope after everything. But if there’s hope, there’s a chance. All we ask of you is that you try.”

He looked kind. There was something about him that reminded her a lot of Chat Noir. The hopeful smile and gentle eyes. The desire to see the best but expectation for disappointment. Reassurance and support. But above all, there was belief in her.

And she couldn’t help but want to not disappoint him.

“I’ll do it.” She took a breath. “I…I’ll try.”

He smiled, and it just made her miss her own partner all the more.

“Thank you.”

* * *

It took all of two weeks to get everything together. She still had concerns about Thanos, of course, but the other heroes reassured her he would not be an issue at this point. Whatever happened to him, she decided not to ask. Right now, the goal was to undo the damage he had caused.

The plan was simple and yet not. She had to cast her Miraculous Cure. But to allow it to do as much healing as possible, she would need the support of the other Miraculous to empower her. There was also a magical array created by Fu and Wong, as well as machinery put in place by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner in order to further power her Cure.

She would be the conduit at the center of all that, taking the strength they had to offer and using it to feed her spell in hopes of correcting the harm done and save the universe.

God, she felt like the main character of one of those magical girl shows Adrien liked so much.

It was strange seeing the famous Avengers dressed so uniquely.

Captain Turtle—the blond man she had come to discover was the Captain America, Steve Rogers—placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly before heading to his place in the formation. More than anyone, he had been calm and supportive, willing to listen to her worries and help her past her uncertainty. The fact that he had lost a partner in the Snap just as she had allowed the two to have a point of relation and understanding to build on.

Black Vixen was beautiful but quiet. She kept mostly to the sidelines until she was needed, though she seemed to keep a particular eye on several parties involved in this project. Strangely enough, Marinette was not one of them. Other than a kind word of encouragement, they had little interaction. Part of Marinette wondered if she should be concerned at just how energetic Trixx seemed to be upon meeting the woman, and she couldn’t tell if it was out of excitement or agitation.

Cats Eye gave her a nod and she couldn’t help but return it. The desperation and fleeting hope in his expression made her heart ache and while she didn’t know who he had lost, she wanted nothing more than to make this work and help restore whomever he had lost.

Buzz Bomber was a dark-skinned man with a very strict and orderly presentation to him. He struggled to move fully on his own and utilized braces, but he stood taller than many others she had seen in this place in the past weeks. And much like Mssr Rogers, he had been nothing but kind to her.

The woman who had become the Peacock was strange and cold. Her skin just as blue as the Peacock Miraculous itself even before she donned it. She had been warned repeatedly of the danger it presented and the pain it would cause her, but merely shrugged off the warnings. Or was it that she welcomed them? “Promises, promises.“

And finally, Hawk Moth himself. How he had agreed to be involved, she still wasn’t certain. How the Avengers had managed to track him down and drag him to their base of operations in the first place was an even bigger question. All she could discern was that he had similarly lost someone in the Snap. And if this could restore that person, then he was willing to put his animosity for her aside—however temporarily. She didn’t trust him. And she certainly didn’t trust that he wouldn’t try anything.

That was what the very well built amazonian-like women and the talking raccoon with a very big gun seemed to be for.

No, she wasn’t going to question it. After everything else she had experienced and everything that had happened in the past month since this mess started, she was certainly not feeling inclined to argue about the raccoon. Or the gun.

Mssr Stark and Mssr Banner were going to monitor the machine while Master Fu and Wong would keep an eye on the magical aspect of things. The women and the raccoon would protect her in case of an unwelcome “surprises”. The other heroes (and Hawk Moth) would power her. And with the aid of one of Hawk Moth’s specifically NON-evilized butterflies, the Asgardian known as Thor would add his strength to hers as well in order to mitigate any potential backlash.

All Marinette had to do was cast her Cure.

“We’re ready when you are.”

She wasn’t ready.

She wasn’t sure she ever would be.

What if it didn’t work? What if it didn’t bring them back? What if it was all for nothing and her parents and everyone else stayed gone?

Could she really allow herself to hope?

…What a stupid question.

Like “allowing” herself to hope was ever a choice.

She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She was Ladybug.

_She believed._

##  **“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”**


End file.
